A quiet night at the Mighty Hut
by mrsbooth447
Summary: How do B&B cope with the unforeseen consequences of having Sweets to stay? It would seem...it makes things hotter!


**Thanks for reading guys! Here is my second go at Bones smut - don't read if you don't like adult stuff! Obviously I don't own Bones, otherwise what follows here would have happened on-screen! Enjoy...**

'Shhh! Bones, you have to be quiet!...We don't want to wake Sweets up.'

'Hmm, tell me about it.'

Booth and Brennan were under the covers in their bed, trying to have sex without making any noise so as not to disturb their house guest Sweets. Still staying with them following his break up from Daisy, they actually enjoyed having him around. And even though they miss the days where they could be as loud as they liked while in flagante, those days had long vanished since the arrival of a light-sleeping baby anyway.

Anyway, sneaking around under the psychologist's nose was kind of hot. Sometimes.

'Hmm, Booth you feel so good. your skin is amazing'

Brennan slid her fingertips over the large expanse of Booth's back, and felt his muscles ripple underneath. He kissed her ear in response and continued steadily rocking into her. They were clutched together tightly and trying not to creak the bed or cause the headboard to wobble with their movements. Brennan hissed and closed her mouth around Booth's earlobe as he hitched his hips against her in a tightly delicious way. 'uuuuuunnnnnnfffffff' he growled out into her ear, his fingers fisting the pillow by her head.

Sweat had broken out across his forehead, not from exertion, but self constraint. He rolled his eyes at Brennan and whispered, 'this is ridiculous. We're adults, this is our house. We shouldn't have to fuck like naughty teenagers', she looked up at him and shrugged her what-are-we-supposed-to-do response? Booth looked at her again and suddenly flicked his eyebrows at her, eyes lighting up. 'Shhh, Bones, follow me..'

He slunk off her and slid, silently, off the bed onto the hard wood floor of their bedroom. She rolled her eyes, but slid out after him onto the cool floor. Reaching behind her, he grabbed the duvet from their bed and brought it down to the floor with them. They gingerly lay on it - testing to see if the floor would creak. Bated breaths and then grins as silence filled the room.

In the darkness, Brennan saw a flash of Booth-grin as his head disappeared towards her stomach, she sighed as he started kissing her and relaxed back onto the duvet spread on the floor. Booth made quick work getting between her legs, shifting them so they were over his shoulders, he sank down until his mouth closed around her clit. The sudden sensation had Brennan breathing hard and she encouraged him, wordlessly, by putting her hand in his hair and gyrating her hips against his mouth.

Booth was good at most things, but at oral he truly excelled. He licked and sucked and licked and pressed until she was in a panting, writhing frenzy; fucking herself against his face and covering her own mouth with her hand to stop from crying out. She was so wet, Booth's shoulders were slipping against her slick thighs. At some point, he'd added a couple of fingers to the tantalizing mix and the combination could only last so long. Brennan came - hard, but quietly, breathing laboured and covered in sweat. She collapsed against the floor, covered her eyes with her arm and took deep breaths to calm her heaving lungs.

Eager not to spend all evening on the floor, and incredibly hard and turned on following what he'd just seen, Booth kissed her clit and lips until she stopped quivering and continued to kiss his way up her body. Inner thighs, hip bones and tummy were all gently kissed before he spanned her small waist with large hands and encouraged her to sit up 'Bones, go on all fours, it'll be quieter'

'Oh god, Booth, I'm not sure I've got any more quiet in me - I want to scream from the rooftops... that was so amazing' leaning into him, she swept her tongue into his mouth - tasting herself on him and kissing him deeply. 'Hmmmmm Boooth'. 'Jesus bones, this is so hot, I can't wait to be in you. Turn over'.

She complied, getting up on all fours so her knees and hands were on the duvet, flat against the floor. She arched her back so as to curve her butt towards him - looking over a shoulder, she smiled and bit her lip as she saw Booth getting in place behind her. She prepared herself - she knew she had a propensity for shrieking out when he first entered her and she didn't want to give them away.

Booth knew this too - 'Bones, are you going to be able to be quiet?' He was asking this with the head of his huge cock resting on her soaked self and she rocked back towards him, whimpering. 'Uh uh, yes, Booth, I promise, I won't make a sound, come on, please!'

'Hmm, we'll see!' Almost a challenge, he thought, sinking himself into her tight wetness. 'Ahhhhh' he blinked his eyes and tried not to make any noise, but she was so perfect around him, and his view was so incredible it was extremely difficult. Her back arched away from him, her creamy skin smooth in the darkness. Around her shoulders, dark curls fell to sharp shoulder blades and he could just see large, pert breasts swinging beneath her frame. Her lips, still turned towards him, were open and wet. Her eyes were closed - seeing nothing but stars at this point.

He clenched strong buttocks and drove himself inside her - resting his hands silently on her hips he brought her back to meet him. He set up a gentle, steady rhythm that soon had them both silently begging for more with their bodies. Against his better judgement, noise-wise, he increased his pace and thrust deeply into her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and he watched her eyes clench shut, hard. Beneath them, a floorboard creaked loudly. They both froze. Sweaty, intensely aroused and frustrated, they locked pained eyes. Beneath them, they heard Sweets padding around the kitchen getting a drink. They froze.

Suddenly, Booth almost cried out, as Brennan had clenched his still rock hard cock from within her. A corner of her lip rose in a smirk and he growled at her. Sliding his hands round her body, he rose an eyebrow as his back flattened against hers. He palmed a breast in his hand and clenched his buttocks. Slight pain in the breast was swiftly massaged away, and another clench had Brennan panting steadily. Booth decided, Sweets be damned, he was going to have some fun. Taking one hand back to her hip, he slid the other one until it came into contact with her sodden clit. This time a large moan did escape her throat before she stifled it by leaning down so her elbows were flat on the floor - cheek resting on the duvet. Looking at him pointedly, she bit it and Booth knew the time had come. Rubbing her clit tightly, he started thrusting deeply into her with his cock, sending his balls slapping against her flesh. Her ass was up in the air facing him and he pounded into her from behind as if it would be the last thing he did. Moans were emitting from the duvet, but they were muffled, so he let it pass. He saw her eyes bulge and roll with pleasure. The arm holding her hips steady was flexed hard, his other hand holding fingers that were working hard under her. He hoped to god he could hold on long enough for her to come before he did, but it was going to be a close run thing. 'Bones, honey, come for me, please'

Brennan's mouth opened against the duvet and let it out of her teeth, mouth open in a silent cry she rocked against him again and again until she thought she'd pass out from the pleasure and the intensity. Not being able to release noise through her mouth meant all her sexual energy was travelling southwards, right into the hot centre of her - where Booth was creating the most delicious friction she'd ever felt. Her eyes rolled in her head and she started to keen - a long, low, deep note escaped her mouth right at the same time her orgasm took her. It wracked through her body, making her quiver and shake. Booth felt her crash over the threshold and closed his eyes against the onslaught of sensations. Thrusting hard, he came, squeezing himself up into her and eeking out her own orgasm and his. He spilled into her over and over, his hot wet juices joining her own.

**Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, or have comments, please leave a review! Thanks!**


End file.
